


Leave Out All The Rest

by Mitchie1320



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cussing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, sexual child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/pseuds/Mitchie1320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. Title and general plot inspired by song of the same title by Linkin Park. Dean & Seth's home lives are figments of my imagination.</p><p>Story starts in the present, with back chapters on their past relationship</p><p>The story itself is finished but I do have an epilogue that I'm writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the End

Present:

Tears fell freely down Dean's face as he stared down at the tombstone of the man he loved. "Seth Rollins", it read, "friend, brother, son, loved by all." Too impersonal Dean  
thought. Seth was more than that. He was the greatest man Dean knew. He fell to the ground by the grave & sobbed into his hands. His mind drifted back to where it all began.

Chapter 1:  
The romance between Seth & Dean began slow & steady and the first time they kissed was after they made the WWE roster & the shield was formed. However, It didn't take them long after that to fall in love. When Seth destroyed the shield, Dean's heart had crumbled. For months he had wandered around the backstage, a mere shell of the outgoing man he had been. It wasn't until after Survivor Series 2014 that Seth sought Dean out with an explanation. Seth had cornered Dean after the show & begged for a chance to explain. Dean fought but Seth leaned in and devoured Dean with his mouth & tongue. Dean fell into that (almost forgotten) blissful feeling, & a slight moan escaped from his mouth. Seth leaned back & smirked at Dean. "Ready for that explanation now?" Dean growled & shoved Seth away from him. "Get lost asshole." Dean took two steps away from Seth then spun around. He flung his room key to the ground by Seth's feet. "You so interested in explaining, 207." Dean stormed off, leaving Seth standing alone in the hallway staring at Dean's room key. It was three hours later & Dean had long given up that Seth was coming. He stood in the bathroom, stark naked, with AC/DC blaring in the background. He was hoping that one of his neighbors would complain. "Assholes, all of them," he muttered. A small chuckle made him whip around. Seth stood in the bathroom doorway, smirking at him. Dean scowled & made a move to get a towel. Seth sidestepped him and grabbed the towel from the rack tossing it casually behind him. "Oh no, it's been too long. Let me look at you." Seth's eyes roamed over Dean's body, pausing at certain places, making Dean squirm & wishing he hadn't given Seth a key. Seth took several steps forward until he had Dean trapped against the wall. He put both hands against the wall on either side of Dean's body & leaned in close. Dean tried to fight but he didn't really want to get away. The kiss was rough & painful, Seth forcing Dean's mouth open & devouring with his tongue. Dean eagerly reciprocated, hands clawing at Seth's clothes, trying to get the younger man out of his shirt. Seth quickly stripped & leaned back in for another soul searching kiss. Dean pushed him away & headed for the bedroom. Seth grinned & followed the sandy-haired man towards the bed.

The next morning, Dean awoke slowly, every muscle in his body aching from the beating he'd taken from Bray Wyatt the night before. A slight snore made him glance over to the two-toned man sleeping next to him. In sleep, Seth looked almost angelic. Nothing at all like a man who would betray his friends & turn his back on men he called his brothers. Dean shook his head & headed towards the bathroom. The sound of the shower woke Seth. He stretched lazily, & looked around the room. It was a typical Dean Ambrose room; messy & disorganized. The bathroom door opened & Dean stepped out fully clothed with a scowl on his face. "Beat it, asshole." Seth pouted. "Didn't you have fun last night?" Dean shook his head & a pensive look came over his face. "You destroyed me. I don't care if last night was fun. I can't do this. I can't deal with you. You need to leave & never come back." While Dean had been talking, Seth was inching his way towards him. By the time Dean was done, Seth stood directly in front of him. Their eyes met & Seth leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met & this time it was sweet & gentle. Just a slight brushing of lips against lips, soft stubble from both men scraping their cheeks. When Seth moved to pull Dean against him, Dean came to his senses. "I meant it, go away." He pushed Seth away from him & moved to the door. He opened it & stood there. Seth hesitated for several moments before walking out the door, stopping in the doorway to look at the man he loved. "I meant what I said about an explanation Dean. I still love you." He walked down the hallway back to his room. Dean stood in the doorway for a few minutes before slamming the door, & stomping around his room, kicking anything he found in his way.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some cussing in it, if that offends you, don't read

Present Day:

Dean frowned as he remembered how angry he had been in those days. He looked back up at the tombstone in front of him. He traced the words & kissed the "Seth Rollins" before slowly getting to his feet & walking back to the entrance where Roman stood waiting for him. Roman pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached him. "You gonna be okay?" Dean just nodded. "Let's go home." They headed towards Roman's car as Dean's mind drifted back again.

 

Chapter 2:

After the slip-up, Dean was very careful to avoid Seth whenever possible. Roman was finally back in the WWE so he hung out with him & they both did their best to not bring up Seth or anything to do with him. About three months after the "incident," as Dean had taken to calling it, Seth surprised him, and everyone else in the WWE universe & their fans. It was after a match between Seth & John Cena & per usual, Seth had beat the shit out of him. While Seth was celebrating in the ring, he motioned for a mic. The man hesitated at first; this was not part of the script for that night. Seth made a move to go get himself a mic & the man chose acquiescing over pain. Seth grabbed the mic & drew his hand across his throat. The crowd continued to boo. "Shut up!!!" "Just shut up. I have something to say!" The crowd grew quiet for a moment, curious to hear what the "sell-out" had to say. "It's time to come clean. I can't do this anymore. I've made many mistakes. I've hurt those I loved, & I betrayed the ones who mean the most to me. Becoming the Authority's pet was the worst decision I made. They thought it would add drama & they were right, but it also destroyed my relationships. I didn't tell the person who meant the most to me why I was doing what I did, & I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Seth lowered his head. The crowd was perfectly still, waiting for more & wondering who this person was. "I know I don't deserve to ask for you forgiveness & you have no reason to give it to me but I still love you. I've always loved you. You & only you. I want, no, I need, you back. My life isn't complete without you." Dean stood backstage unable to believe what Seth was saying. He wanted to believe so bad, but he knew he couldn't be hurt again. He glanced over at Roman, who stood next to him, & found the Samoan smiling & shaking his head. "I think he's serious Dean." Dean glanced back at the screen & smiled. Then he frowned. "What the hell is he doing?!?!?" Roman looked at the screen horrified as other superstars gathered around to see exactly what the two-toned sellout had done. In the ring, Seth knew he was going out on a limb, but he had to make sure Dean knew he was serious. The crowd gasped & everyone rose to their feet, as Seth pulled out a little black box & dropped to one knee. "I love you. You're the only person I want to spend my life with. I'm so sorry I hurt you, and if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Seth looked up at the camera, & completely changed the WWE forever. "Dean Ambrose, will you marry me?" Backstage, the superstars gathered around the screen were staring at Dean like he'd grown a second head. Roman shook his head. "Stupid kid." Dean looked at Roman, then back to Seth's face on the screen, then back to Roman. He found him looking at him & nodding. "Go get your happiness, bro." Dean grinned, then ran towards the stage. He was stopped at the door by Stephanie & Triple H. "Look, Dean, this was completely unexpected & a surprise to us to learn that you & Seth were in a relationship." Triple H shuddered a bit at the last word. Steph laid a hand on Dean's arm. "I'm sorry Dean, but the business is not ready for this stage yet." Dean growled at them. "The business can kiss my ass." "I was afraid you were going to say that." Triple H motioned the security guards over & waved towards Dean. Dean struggled but it was no use. He was taken to a small locker room & locked in with two guards outside. In the ring, Seth was getting despondent. It didn't look like Dean was coming. He slowly got to his feet as the audience began to boo again. This time Seth got the feeling it wasn't directed at him. Then the authority's theme music stated to play. Triple H & Stephanie walked out to the entrance ramp & he raised a microphone to his mouth. "Well you certainly know how to go for the surprise factor, don't you Seth?" Triple H chuckled a little. "But let me make myself clear. Dean Ambrose & you? Over. Never gonna start up again. Get over him. Move on." Steph spoke next. "We just want what's best for you, Seth. And the lunatic fringe is definitely not good for you. Let us help you." Seth shook his head, trying to block out what the Authority was saying. Stephanie walked into the ring & grabbed Seth's hand. "Seth, I care about you. Dean is no good for you. He's crazy. Come on, honey." Seth looked at Stephanie smiling at him, & his heart broke in two. Dean wasn't coming. He didn't care, & had probably already left the building leaving Stephanie & Triple H to deal with Seth. He tucked the box back into his pocket & followed Stephanie out of the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter made me smile... then made me sad. & no, it doesn't really get better. Sorry
> 
> Before every chapter there's going to be a little present day, so the story is on track for the end. 
> 
> As always, please leave comments & kudos... Y'all are the best :)
> 
> & special thanks so the person who left my very first comment... I don't know if I would have finished the story without encouragement :)


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth & Dean deal with the proposal

Present:  
Dean shook his head, dispelling old memories from his mind. He looked up at the house, wondering when they got there. He looked over at the drivers seat & found Roman looking back at him concern etching his face. "You okay? I've called your name several time." "Just thinking about old memories." Roman smiled sadly & grabbed Dean's hand. "I understand. Come on, let's go inside. Joelle made dinner." Dean raised his eyebrow. "Is it edible?" Roman laughed. "She claims it is. We'll see. If not we'll sneak out for pizza later." Inside the table was set & Joelle was pulling some casserole looking thing out of the oven. "Hey dad, Uncle Dean. Just in time." She gave both men a kiss on the cheek & waved them at the table. "I made taco lasagna. You're gonna love it." Dean raised his eyebrow at the name, but took a seat at the table. The food did look good & it smelled good too. The smell of spicy taco meat filled his senses & took him back in time.

Chapter 3:  
When Dean was finally released from the locked room, Raw was over & everyone except Triple H & Stephanie were long gone. They offered to give him a ride to his hotel but Dean just snarled at them. Stephanie shrugged & waved him out. "By the way, my dad wants to talk to you. He will probably stop by your room later." Dean seethed inside. He knew he was getting fired. There was no way WWE was going to allow a gay wrestler in their ring. Instead of going to his room, he found the closest bar & slumped in a stool. The bartender have him a second look & passed him a whiskey. "Here you go man. You look like you're having a rough night. On the house." Dean grunted his thanks & downed it in two gulps. "Keep them coming." Two hours later, Dean couldn't remember why he had been drinking so much. He swayed on the stool & motioned for another drink. The bartender stood in front of him holding out his hand. "Give me your phone & keys first." Dean passed them over & was rewarded with another glass. Three glasses later, Dean was made aware that someone was standing in front of him. "What the hell, man?" He squinted up, trying to figure out who it was in front of him. He knew the voice but couldn't place it. The bartender handed over his stuff to the unknown man & apologized. "I didn't know who else to call. It was the only name I recognized." The man waved it off, & pulled Dean close to him. "Come on, babe. Let's go home." Dean followed Seth out the door, still not sure who he was following. They made it to Seth's room before realized who he was with. "Oh, shit. I gotta go, I gotta go. Vince'll kill me." Seth looked at Dean for a moment eyes incredulous. "Vince? What the hell does Vince have to do with anything?" Dean just kept shaking his head, muttering about Vince and Triple H. Seth gritted his teeth. Those assholes were trying to keep him and Dean apart. Seth helped Dean undress and get into bed. By the time he was done, Dean had calmed down enough that he was almost sleeping. Seth paced the room several times debating his options before climbing into bed himself. He pulled Dean close to him, and kissed his forehead. Neither men knew what the morning would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this chapter real quick before I run out the door. I have wedding stuff all day (So I should actually be getting my hair & makeup done now so I can actually put on the dress... oh well, he'll wait :D I apologize in advance if a chapter doesn't get added tomorrow, I'll try but I think I'm going to be a little busy ;)
> 
> Also, I think Darren Young is an inspiration to everyone who's afraid to come out :) When I say WWE won't allow it, I mean someone like Dean who's supposed to be this unhinged crazy character. Him being gay doesn't go with the whole "lunatic fringe" business (by the way, does anyone else HATE that nickname?) But that's what I mean when I'm yelling at Triple H in my head lol
> 
> Either way, please keep reading, more chapters are coming... You guys truly are the best!! <3


	4. Mr. McMahon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Seth are in for a rude awakening

Present Day:

Dean came back to the present when he realized that Joelle had asked him a question. "I'm sorry, sweet pea. What did you ask?"  
Joelle smiled. "I asked if you liked the taco lasagna."  
"I do. It's really good. What is it?"  
"I was threatened with violence if I gave away family secrets. One of my friends from school shared it with me last weekend when I was over there with her family. Her mom made it."  
Dean nodded. "Well, it's good. You'll have to make it again for us."  
After dinner, Dean wandered into the living room while Roman did the dishes. Joelle joined him after cleaning off the table.   
"You okay, Uncle Dean?"  
Dean smiled slightly at her. "I'm fine, sweetpea."   
"I'm sorry about Seth. I know you really loved him. I'm sorry it ended the way it did."  
Dean shook his head. "It's okay. It's my own fault it ended the way it did. If I could only go back in time and change it, I would."  
"What happened between you two?"  
Dean leaned back in his chair. "Politics. Politics & money."

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Seth awoke to a pounding on his door. After glancing at Dean and assuring himself that he was still sleeping, he crept to the door. "Shit," he muttered, after seeing who stood outside. He opened the door slightly and squinted at his boss, Mr. Vince McMahon, himself.   
"What can I do for you, sir?" Seth did his best to sound respectful, fully knowing what was coming.   
"Ambrose. Get him up if he's not already, then both of you come directly to my suite. Room 710." He waved to two black suits at the end of the hall. "These gentlemen will escort you. If you do not comply, both of you will find yourselves without jobs before you can snap your fingers."   
With that, Mr. McMahon spun on his heel and marched down the hall. Seth groaned, and woke Dean up. They showered in silence, then exited the room with their heads down slightly. Both of them knew that nothing good was going to come from this meeting. They entered Mr. McMahon's suite hesitantly, and found him sitting at a desk with two more black suits next to him.   
"Gentlemen, this is in-house council, Mr. Rodgers, and Mr. Nichols. They are here to act as witness for this conversation and to make sure you gentlemen are aware of all options in front of you. Have a seat."  
Seth and Dean glanced at each other before slowly sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Dean raised an eyebrow at the two lawyers. "What do you suits want with us?"   
Mr. McMahon leaned forward in his chair. "Gentlemen, it appears we have a problem. The WWE Universe is in a state of shock this morning because of the irresponsible decision Mr. Rollins made last night. I have to say, that proposal was a shock to me as well. It was also not appreciated. Stephanie was able to corral Mr. Ambrose to save the show, but the situation must be handled. Mr. Rollins, you are one of our biggest heels, and Mr. Ambrose, you are one of our most popular faces. With your announcement last night Mr. Rollins, you changed the landscape of the WWE."  
Dean growled slightly and grabbed Seth's hand. "Listen, Mr. McMahon, I may not have been able to say yes last night, but let me assure you, you can't keep me from saying yes now."  
Mr. Rodgers cleared his throat. "Actually, Mr. Ambrose, according to your contract with WWE, he can."  
"Excuse me?" Seth leaned forward in his seat, and glared at the lawyers. "How exactly can you tell us who we can and cannot marry?"  
Mr. Rodgers pulled two contracts out of his briefcase. "These contracts you signed with the WWE have a clause in them that allows Mr. McMahon and the board of directors to have a say in who you date and eventually marry. Last night, Mr. Rollins broke his contract by going outside of his lines and asking Mr. Ambrose to marry you without getting the consent of the board of directors. So now we have a dilemma on our hands."  
"I don't see what the problem is." Dean ground out. "So what if Seth and I want to get married? We love each other."  
"I care." Mr. McMahon snarled at Dean. "listen very closely to me, Mr. Ambrose, I do not support this endeavor and will not allow you two to continue this relationship. Neither will the board of directors."  
Mr. Nichols pulled out two new contracts. "If you gentlemen wish to remain superstars in the WWE you need to sign these new contracts. You need to end your relationship immediately and we will be creating a story to explain the proposal. If you do not sign these contracts, you will immediately forfeit your jobs and will not be accepted back... ever."  
Dean and Seth stared at Vince disbelievingly. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine losing the job he loved, but he also couldn't imagine losing the love of his life.   
"Can we think about it?" Seth almost pleaded with Vince.  
"No. You cannot leave this room without making this decision."   
Dean and Seth stared at each other. This was the hardest decision either of them would have to make. Dean thought back to how he and Seth had started and decided that WWE wasn't worth the love he had for Seth. However, before he could say anything, Seth looked away and spoke, using words to break Dean's heart.  
"I'll do it. I'll sign the contract." Seth reached for the pen and signed his name. "Sorry, Dean, but being a superstar is pretty great."  
Dean shrugged, trying desperately to hide his true feelings. "I was gonna sign anyways."   
Mr. McMahon grinned. "Excellent boys. Now that the contracts have been signed, please go see the writers to find out how we are fixing this situation. Oh boys.."   
Dean and Seth stopped halfway out the door. "I have one more thing. Mr. Mercury and Mr. Noble have been apprised of this situation and from here on out will be insuring that the two of you do not continue your relationship. One hint of anything going on between you two, and these contracts become void and your career is over. Understood?"  
Dean and Seth both mumbled. "Yes, sir." They continued out the door to find J&J outside waiting for them.  
"Let's go to the writers room." Both Mercury and Noble had big grins on their faces as they walked between Seth and Dean all the way to the writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah... I'm so sorry this took so long!! This past week has been ridiculously busy!! I'm so sorry! But I'm back! New chapter every day... or close to it... promise :)


	5. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth (maybe) find a way around Vince's rule ;)

Present:

"Seth doesn't sound like a very good guy." Joelle interrupted Dean's story with a huff.  
Dean smiled sadly. "He had his moments."   
Roman laughed from the doorway. "Very few moments, but yeah, sometimes Seth was actually a very sweet and caring individual. Sometimes."  
Dean just shook his head at his best friend. "It was your fault. You pushed all of his buttons."  
"Oh, I did huh? Pretty sure you pushed more buttons than me, considering you kept trying to be flirty during matches."  
Dean shrugged. "What's a little fun to get the juices going?"  
Roman laughed again before joining Dean on the couch. Joelle smiled at her dad and her favorite uncle before deciding to leave them alone to think about Seth. She wished she could have gotten to know him better. She was only a little girl when they stopped talking about him. She can barely remember the two-toned man hugging her and calling her his little bug. Joelle got up and hugged both her dad and Dean.  
"Goodnight. Love you both."  
Dean and Roman echoed the sentiment as Joelle made her way out the door. Roman looked back at Dean.  
"You gonna stay the night here again?"  
Dean shook his head. "No, man. I have to go home at some point."  
"Need a ride?"  
"No I'll catch the bus."  
Dean and Roman hugged goodbye and then Dean made his way to the bus stop. While waiting for his bus, Dean thought about the story he had been telling Joelle, and how everything had changed after he signed that contract.

Chapter 5

The writers came up with a brillant idea. Both Dean and Seth agreed that it would work to keep the fans away from the truth. After the meeting, Dean and Seth went their separate ways. They didn't talk except in the ring for almost two months. Finally, Roman intervened. He forced the former lovers to tell him the whole story, then promptly slapped both of them upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"  
Seth rubbed his head. "Ow, Rome. Take a chill pill, will ya? This is what's best for business and you know it."   
Roman raised his hand ready to smack Seth again, but Seth grabbed his arm. "Don't. You know I'm right."  
Roman looked at Dean, who hadn't said a word. He just sat there looking down at his hands. "Dean." Roman waited until Dean looked up at him before speaking. "How do you feel about all this?"  
Dean shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really care either way."   
Roman growled. "I can't deal with you two. Idiots. If you want to fuck up your lives, do it. But leave me out of it." He stormed out of the room, leaving Seth and Dean alone in the room.   
Dean and Seth looked at each other and quickly looked away. Dean hufffed quietly and moved to the door to exit the room, only to be grabbed by Seth.  
"Wait." Dean shrugged out of Seth's arm, and opened the door. The door slammed shut in front of him and Seth whipped him around, pressing him against the door.   
"Dean." Dean refused to look up at Seth. Seth pushed his hips against Dean's, and ground up against him. Dean moaned, but still refused to look up. Seth grabbed his hair, and pulled Dean's head up until their eyes were even. Seth pushed his lips against Dean's punishing him with his tongue. Dean shoved him away and rushed out the door. Over the next two weeks, Seth kept pursuing Dean, while Dean tried to ignore and avoid him. Finally, after a particularly rough match between the two of them, Dean gave in and knocked on Seth's hotel room door late that night. Thus began the best and worst two years of Dean & Seth's lives. Although Dean still loved Seth he knew that Seth would never pick him over the WWE so he kept up the charade. Dean & Seth continued to be "fuck" buddies as Seth would call them, without the McMahon's finding out about them. They even managed to keep it a secret from Roman. The only people who did know about were J&J security, but Seth managed to convince them that it was just sex and they agreed to not tell The Authority... until Dean fucked up.... & he fucked up good.


	6. Catch & Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth get caught

Present:

Dean shook the cobwebs from his brain as the bus pulled up at his stop. He struggled to his feet, really feeling his age at the moment, and wandered down the street in the general direction of his apartment. Yeah, he still had an apartment. He never bothered to buy a house, with no one to share it with. He once thought it would be Seth, but that was a long time ago. He unlocked the door and found PooPoo and Kevin napping on the couch. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to get some food for his precious boys. When Seth died, Dean took custody of his dogs so Randy didn't take them. After feeding the dogs and letting them out, Dean collapsed on the couch with the dogs and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until finding old reruns of South Park. He finally drifted off around two, where his dreams took him back to the past, back to Seth, always to Seth.   
Chapter 6:

Two years had gone by since Seth and Dean had begun their "fuck buddy" arrangement. Both had been World Heavyweight Champion, although neither of them held the title at the moment. Seth was in the middle of big feud with Randy Orton, and Dean was fighting Bray Wyatt... again. It was after a particular rough match for both of them that found them in the showers, trying not to make any noise as Dean fucked Seth roughly, blaming Seth for all the damage Wyatt had done to his body that night. They heard the door open and Randy's & Dolph's voices heading towards the shower, arguing over who could give the best DDT. Dean placed his hand over Seth's mouth but never kept thrusting. "Oh god." Dean whipped around to find Randy staring at them. "Really, guys?" Dolph was cackling in the background. Dean growled at Randy. "Jealous, Orton? All the guys around here know you have a thing for cock in your mouth." Seth slapped at Dean, trying to get him to shut up, but Dean was angry. "Does it get you hard watching us?" Dean thrust into Seth again, & Seth moaned against his better judgment. Dolph was on the floor rolling with laughter, but Orton was livid. "You'll pay for this, just wait." He stormed out of the showers, slapping Dolph on the head before leaving. Dolph finally looked up, and grinned. "Sorry, guys, not laughing at you, definitely laughing at Orton. I'm happy for you two." He winked and turned to go. "Wait." Dean was surprised at how high his voice was. "Can you not mention to anyone that you saw us?" Dolph shrugged. "It's not their business. Besides, it's Orton you need to worry about." Dean & Seth just stood there for awhile, complementing their future. "Well, it's been fun. See you around Deano." Seth pulled away from Dean and grabbed his clothes. Dean's mouth dropped. "Just like that?" "Yep, told you it was just great sex. Nothing else. Now that's over. Oh well, shit happens." Dean could do nothing but stand and watch the love of his life walk away.... again.


	7. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter to get the good stuff.. which is the next chapter

Present:

Dean was awakened at 6 am by two very excited dogs who wanted to go outside. He pulled himself of the couch, and stumbled downstairs to the back of the complex. His neighbor, Mrs. Whittaker, was outside with her great dane. "Hi, Dean. How's those puppies of yours doing today?" Dean smiled slightly. "Hi, Mrs. Whittaker, there just fine thanks." He turned away, hoping the nosy bitch wouldn't come over. No such luck. "You never did tell me if you liked my niece, you know, Carly?" Dean rolled his eyes at Kevin, and he barked back in repsonse. "She's not really my type, Mrs. Whittaker. Thanks though, much appreciated." Dean whistled at the dogs, trying to get them back inside before Mrs. Whittaker tried to talk some more. "Oh, she did mention to me a funny story about your dogs, tho. Apparently you got them from a friend or something?" Dean sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I inherited his dogs when he died." "Oh honey, that's so sad. How'd he die?" Dean just shook his head. "I'm late for work. Nice talking to you Mrs. Whittaker." He got back inside his apartment and picked up Kevin. "Next time tell me if you see her out there, deal?" Kevin licked his face. "Good talk." Dean went to his bedroom to get ready for work. Teaching wrestling at a gym downtown wasn't the most glamourous job but it paid the bills. He reached into his drawer for a t-shirt, and stopped mid-pull. "The Undisputed Future" stared back at him. He'd forgotten he threw that shirt in there years ago. He never could throw it out. It was a gift... kind of. Dean sat down on his bed, and began to cry thinking back to how he got that shirt in the first place.

Chapter 7:

True to his word, the first thing Orton did was tell Triple H about Seth and Dean. Once again, they found themselves in Mr. McMahon's office being berated by Vince and his stupid lawyers. Although Seth did his best to convince them it was just sex, both men were suspended from the WWE for one year, and separated. Both men were forced to sign contracts stating no contact between the two would happen during that year, and if so, both would be fired on the spot... and outed for the whole world to know. Frankly, Dean didn't care either way, but Seth was terrified of losing his job and coming out of the closet, so Dean signed for Seth. Vince did however let them pick where they went for the year. Both of them chose to go home. What happened that year Dean spent at home changed him... forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short, I'm sorry. The next chapter is much longer and is almost completed!


	8. Seth's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This details Seth's time in Iowa during that year of suspension

Present:

Dean shook off those memories and threw that stupid shirt back into his drawer. He quickly dressed for work and headed out to the bus stop. He'd never bothered to get a car, always felt like it was a wasted purchase when he lived close enough for buses and Ro was always around to give him rides if he really needed it. He sat down at the bus stop and spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Screaming at him from the most prominent billboard in town came the advertisement for Wrestlemania. Dean quickly looked away. He didn't want to know who was wrestling or what the feuds were. He was done with that... with all of that.

Chapter 8:

Seth:  
Two weeks into his visit, Seth wished he had picked anywhere other than Iowa. His super religious parents were driving him insane and his grandmother kept asking him when he was going to settle down and get married. Seth really wanted to tell her he'd get married when the US Government allowed him to, but choose to not share that little tidbit about himself with her. The only person who really knew him was his sister... and she wasn't really on his side either, but didn't judge him for it... at least not to his face. Either way, he was absolutely dying to get away from this wretched place. That's why Friday night found him a tiny bar in the middle of nowhere where no one knew him and he could drown his pain in peace. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, that was not meant to be. A slight chuckle beside him made him look up and there in front of him was the first guy he was ever attracted to; the man who made him realize he was gay. Curtis sat down next to him and called for a drink. "So what are you doing in Iowa, Sethie boy?" "Got into a little trouble at work so I came home for a year." "You wanna talk about it?" Seth studied Curtis for a moment before shaking his head. He placed his hand on Curtis's upper thigh and leaned in. "Not really, but I could definitely go for a good lay right about now." Curtis placed his hand over Seth's and stared at Seth for a moment, then pulled Seth's hand off of him. "I'm engaged now Seth." Seth scoffed. "Sure you are. You could never settle down with anyone." "I found love, true love, the kind where you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Curtis paused and stared into Seth's eyes. "I keep up on your life, and I think you have too... So what happened?" Seth bowed his head and kept his eyes on his drink. "I don't know what you're talking about." "I'm talking about Dean, Seth. I watch WWE for you, don't tell me that was all an act. That's the only reason you'd be in enough trouble to come home." "Shut up, Curtis." Curtis smirked, knowing he was right. He leaned back in his seat, satisfied for the minute. Seth finished his drink, and called for another. Curtis sat next to him through two more drinks before stopping him, and asking one more time. "What happened?" Seth laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "I fucked up. I found the love of my life, and I threw him away for more money. Because I am a giant fuck-tard just like my dad always says." "Stop it." Curtis put him hand on Seth's arm. "Your dad is an asshole, and he wouldn't know a good thing if it slapped him in the face. Do you still love Dean?" Seth just nodded slowly, trying to get the bartender for another drink. "Seth!" Curtis got right in his face, and forced Seth to look him in the eyes. "If you really still do love Dean, then you better get your ass to wherever that man is, and tell him, and NEVER ever let him go again!.. Or I'll hunt you down!" Seth nodded drunkenly and allowed Curtis to drag him off to sleep off his binge drinking. The next morning, Curtis refused to allow Seth to forget what Seth had agreed to the night before and helped him book a flight to Cincinnati. Seth left later that day, half excited and half dreading what was coming next.


	9. Dean's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dean's life in Cincy is like (going to be multiple chapters)

Dean started his year in Cincy off with a bang. First night there he got completely wasted, and lost both his keys and his wallet. Ended up sleeping on a public bench the first night, and in county jail the next. Of course, county jail may have had more to do with the cop that he punched in the face. Dean sat at the phone booth the next day, dreading the phone call he was about to make. He knew that bail needed to be posted but for the life of him, it was going to be the hardest phone call he ever made. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Dean almost hoped it wouldn't be answered but finally, there it was. "Hello." "Hey ma, it's Dean." The voice on the other end of the phone went silent. Dean double-checked that she hadn't hung up on him, and tried again. "Mom, it's Dean. Are you there?" He was starting to get worried now, if she didn't help him, he would be stuck in this hellhole for six months! He leaned forward and pressed the phone to his ear. "Mom. Answer me!" "What?" The vicious snarl coming from the other end was one that Dean was unfortunately all too familiar with. That biting edge of his mother's wrath hit him all over again, making him feel like he was seven years old and just woke mommy from her post-heroin nap. He shuddered at the sound, and tried to reason with the beast. "I need bail money. I got arrested for punching a cop." The short bark through the phone was cut off by a hacking sound, followed by a spitting sound. "You're tough out of luck, kid. Don't go around punching pigs, and you wouldn't be in this predicament." "Mom, just help me please. I have the money, I just can't place my own bail. Please, Mom." Dean's voice broke just a bit on the please. His mom scoffed. "You always did think you were better than me. But I'll bail you out. I'm not coming though. You give me the information and I'll send Karl over to get you out." Dean stopped himself from responding negatively. "I appreciate that Mom." He gave his mom the account information to come get him, and waited for Karl to show up. The longer he waited, the more anxious he got. Of course, his mom would be sending Karl to come get him. And of course, she was still with Karl, or at least back together with him. Just his motherfucking luck. Dean looked down at his hands, and made fists to help them stop shaking. It had been years since his last panic attack, and he really didn't want jail to be the place to have another one. He leaned his head back against the cold cell wall, and took deep breaths to keep himself calm. Two hours and four vomiting sessions later, the jail door opened. "Ambrose. Your bail's been posted." Dean slowly got to his feet. He was praying to a god he didn't even believe in that Kurt would not want to talk to him. He followed the deputy to the security office, where he was given his keys and wallet back, and was then escorted to the main gate where yes indeed, Kurt was waiting for him. "Dean, my boy," Kurt stepped forward, arms ex-stretched for a big hug. Dean stepped out of the hug. "Thanks for bailing me out." "Anything for my precious boy." Kurt grinned, and Dean felt sick to his stomach again. He remembered that grin from many many years ago... when Dean was just a tender boy at the age of 9. That was the first thing he saw when he was introduced to "Uncle Kurt" who would be living with them for awhile. Dean shook the thoughts from his mind, and focused on getting away from Kurt and his mother. Dean walked to the parking lot with Kurt chattering away behind him. Dean stopped in front of his car for the year. He didn't want to waste a bunch of money so he just picked the oldest thing in the lot; a lime green 1999 Honda Civic. Kurt whistled mockingly when he saw it, and pointed to his new Dodge Avenger. "You're welcome to borrow it. That is, if you come stay with your mother and me for awhile." "I'm good. See you around, Kurt." Dean threw the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot, trying desperately to hold back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story and want me to keep going, please comment. Always love constructive criticism!


	10. What else could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of Dean's life in Cincy, featuring The Big Show and Triple H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter for abuse, rape, and panic attacks... please be careful reading from here on out!!

While Seth was enduring religious folks in Iowa, Dean was living in hell in Cincinnati. Since being bailed out of jail by Kurt at the beginning of his year long imposed exile, he spent most of his time drinking to forgot, attempting to forget everything that Kurt had done. More nights than not, he failed, and he'd wake up at 6 or 7 in the morning, chilled to the bone, puking his guts out to forget that vivid night terror. Four months into his year, WWE decided to roll through Cincinnati. Dean tried his best to stay away from the bars they would haunt, but 2 am found him face to face with Bray Wyatt. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Wyatt leered at Dean, Dean pushed him back, but Wyatt was undaunted. "Hey boys, lookie who's here." Wyatt called across the bar to his cronies in the Wyatt family, and they started sauntering their way over to Dean. He took a step back, and steeled himself a confrontation, when a big hand landed on his shoulder from behind. "Dean doesn't want to talk to you. Get lost." Wyatt scowled at the person behind Dean, but scram he did. Dean stood there with his back to his savior, he wasn't sure if this was better than Wyatt or worse. He waited, barely breathing, hoping his "savior" would get bored, and wander away, but no such luck. He was slowly forced to turn around, to see Kurt standing there, grinning at him. "Who's your friend, son?" "I'm not your son, get lost." "I can have him come back." Dean scowled at Kurt. "What do you want?" "I want us to be friends again." Kurt's voice stretched out the word friend, making it very obvious what he was after from Dean. "Aren't I too old for you now?" Dean asked bitingly. Kurt shrugged. "You're a little up there," he leaned in close and licked Dean's ear. "But I know how you like it, and boy am I going to ride you hard." Dean shivered from disgust, and tried to move away. As he did, he caught sight of Wyatt watching with a hungry look on his face, waiting for Dean to deny his partner. Dean gagged slightly at his options. He hesitated for a second too long, and Kurt chuckled. "That's what I thought, pretty boy. Let's go have some fun." Dean started to allow himself to be lead away by Kurt when the last person on earth he'd ever thought as a savior called his name. "Ambrose." Dean and Kurt both turned to look to see Dean's boss, Triple H and the Big Show, at the other end of the bar, beckoning to him. Dean turned back to Kurt. "That's my boss. I have to go." Kurt scowled. "I'll be here waiting for you." He slapped Dean's ass. "Don't take too long." Dean shuddered as he made his way across the bar to his boss. "Yes, sir." He looked at Triple H, not entirely sure what to make of this encounter. Triple H didn't respond for a little bit, just kept looking at Dean like he had never seen him before. Finally, it was the Big Show who spoke. "Has Wyatt always been that way with you?" Dean's eyes flitted to Show's before coming back to Triple H. He watched Triple H carefully, trying to figure out the answer he was supposed to give. Unfortunately, Triple H's eyes were blank canvases, no way to tell if he wanted a yes or a no from this question. Finally, Dean decided on the truth. "Yeah, ever since I got to WWE. He was always trying to get under my skin. I'm used to it." Big Show looked behind Dean where both Wyatt and Kurt were watching them. "And who's the guy you were leaving with?" Dean shrugged. "Just some guy. Why do you care?" Big Show shrugged. "You didn't look like you were happy with either option just now." Dean huffed. "You don't know me, don't try to help me." He took a step back, knowing he was going back to hell, when Triple H's hand came down on his arm. "Stop." Dean took another step. "I don't need saving, especially from you." Dean slowly walked back to Kurt on sluggish feet, wishing he wasn't too proud to ask his boss for help. Kurt wrapped his arm around him, and headed out the door. "What'd your boss want?" "Just to yell at me." "Right... you didn't tell him anything stupid, did you?" Dean just shook his head. Kurt didn't really seem satisfied with his answer, but left it alone since they were in public. Dean knew he's pay for it later though. They made it all the way to Dean's apartment before his body disconnected with his mind.


	11. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a filler chapter, but more of an in-between. More drama is coming in the next chapters, just setting the groundwork

The next morning:  
Dean awoke alone thankfully. Somehow he managed to sleep through the night, though he suspected it was due to the renewal of pain as opposed to getting over his nightmares. He struggled into the shower and turned the water as hot as he could. He stayed there under the water until his skin was bright red, and the water had turned lukewarm. He had scrubbed as hard as he could, and yet he could still feel Kurt's hands on his body. After finally exiting the shower, he stood next to his bed staring at it. The thought of ever sleeping there again made him violently ill. He left his apartment and decided to wander around town. He was walking through a large business complex when a familiar voice made him pause. He turned around and quickly approaching him was his best friend, his only friend, from childhood. Steven smiled as he hugged Dean, choosing to ignore how Dean didn't hug him back. "What are you doing in Cincy, Ambrose?" "Just taking some time off work." Dean shrugged, hoping if he didn't say too much then maybe Steven would leave. He had been his best friend, but it'd been a long time, and Dean didn't want Steven to know what had become of him. He looked Steven in the eye, and used his best character impression. "Always loving life, thought I'd see my mom for a little bit, then get back in the saddle." He grinned, trying his best to look the lunatic fringe he had become. Steven didn't seem to buy it, but went with the game for the moment. "Alright buddy, well it was good seeing you, and hey, while you're in town make sure you save a night to have dinner with me and my lady. I want you to meet her... and my daughter." Dean quickly looked away, not wanting Steven to see his face expression at the thought of him having a kid. "Will do, man. See ya." Dean quickly walked away, refusing to look back. 

Present:  
Dean really was trying his best today. But EVERY SINGLE ONE of his students wanted to talk about Wrestlemania. Apparently, Randy Orton was trying to take the WWE World Heavyweight Championship away from John Cena.... again. Dean could almost taste the mediocrity in that decision. He thought bitterly that Vince must be getting lazy in his old age. He made it through most of the day without being bombarded by fans again. It'd been awhile since they had come after him, but with Wrestlemania on everyone's mind, there were more than ever, waiting for him when he got off work. He sighed, but signed most autographs without question, only pausing when a SHIELD poster was thrust into his hands. He finally made it to the bus stop, and plopped down, throwing a Hollister hoodie over his head, hoping the preppiness would throw off the stalkers. He started going through his phone, updating some games, and reading the ridiculous amount of text messages he had from Joelle and Roman. He got so lost in his old world, he started with someone plopped down next to him. He looked over, and walked lost it. "Care to make an official comment on WWE's booking for Wrestlemania?" One of the most annoying reporters Dean had ever seen was holding a recorder to his face, and looking almost gleeful at finding the long lost "son of WWE" as he had dubbed about three weeks after Seth's death. "Fuck off, dirtbag." "That an official comment? You talking to me or Vince?" Dean fisted his hand, and then thought better of it. "No comment. Now scram." "How do you feel about Wrestlemania falling on the anniversary of Seth Rollins' death? Have you thought about your former tag-team partner since he died? How did you feel when he died? Did you two ever 'make up?' How real was that proposal anyway?" Dean lost it. He punched the reporter in the face, then stomped on his recorder. He sat back down, and looked around. The only other person at the bus stop was the homeless guy Dean fed occasionally. He lifted a finger and shushed the man. He shrugged and stumbled over the reporter to steal his coat. Dean sat back, knowing this probably wasn't going to end in his favor. He allowed his mind to drift while he waited for the bus, but it wasn't long until he started thinking about the reporter's questions, and soon he found himself in the past again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dean punches a reporter - I wanted to punch the reporter after those questions so I had Dean do it for me :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More past stuff triggers for rape and abuse in this chapter, please be careful when reading!!

Dean spent the next two weeks finding a new apartment, changing his number, and basically hiding from the outside world. He finally convinced himself that he was safe after 19 days of not leaving his apartment. He only went outside for ten minutes but he felt more alive after the walk. It didn't last long. During his nightly pizza/movie dinner, a knock on the door surprised him. The fact that is was Kurt who had found him did not. Dean thought about not letting him in, but judging from the look in Kurt's eyes, he knew that denying him now would only lead to more consequences. Dean took a step back and watched Kurt as he looked around the new place, before his eyes settled back on Dean's. "Why'd you move, buddy? I liked the old place better. Closer to my place for sure." Kurt leaned in close trying to kiss Dean, but Dean shrugged it off. "Needed a change of scenery." Kurt frowned at being denied the kiss, and tried to hug Dean instead. When Dean scooted out of that, Kurt's eyes went dark. "You know why I'm pretty boy, you might as well get comfortable." Dean growled. "Not a chance in hell, Kurt. Get lost." "Pretty strong considering you don't have anywhere to go." "Get out of my apartment Kurt." Dean opened the door and motioned for Kurt to go. Kurt walked to the door, and slammed it, catching Dean's hand in the door in the process. Dean hissed in pain, and hunched over. Kurt grabbed him by the hair and pulled their faces close together. "Don't EVER tell me what to do again boy. Or it'll be the last thing you do." Dean didn't speak, still nursing his potentially broken hand. He could already see the bruise forming, and from the stiffness already setting in, he had a feeling he might need an ER visit. He opened his mouth to tell Kurt that, but Kurt backhanded him, and tossed him on the bed. "Take off your clothes. Don't make me tell you again." Dean struggled to undress with one hand while Kurt stood leering at him. Once Dean was undressed, Kurt dropped his pants, and pointed. "In your mouth, boy. And no gagging." Dean struggled to his knees. He chose to focus on the pain radiating from his hand to keep his mind off of what he was being forced to do right now. He managed to drown out Kurt's voice, praying that he would just make it until the end when Kurt pushed him back, and looked down at him. "That's not how it ends tonight, turn around." Dean paused, and took a deep breath. Shit, this was going to be really painful, and he fucking knew it. Apparently he was taking too long to do what Kurt wanted because he grabbed him by the (probably) broken hand, and shoved him face down onto the bed. "Push your knees up. You know how I like it." Kurt growled into his ear. Dean pushed back tears, and did as he was told. The pain was even worse than he thought it was going to be. He could feel himself being ripped apart from the inside out, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He failed to muffle a sob, and Kurt cackled. "That's right, baby. I know you're liking this too." Kurt leaned down and tweaked one of Dean's nipples. Dean managed to stifle that sob, and lightly punched the headboard with his injured hand. The pain from that combined with the pain radiating from his ass thankfully made him pass out. When he came to, Kurt was still there. He was looking at him gleefully, and when he saw that Dean was awake, he leaned in close and tugged on Dean's hair. Dean groaned and looked down at his hand. Oh yeah, definitely broken. Kurt forced him to look at him, and when he was satisfied that he had Dean's attention, he licked his lips. He looked Dean up and down hungrily, licking his lips again whenever he found something he really liked. He wrapped his hand around Dean's soft cock and pulled on it slightly. Dean found himself responding to the pull, even though he hated himself for it. Kurt looked down at his own hard cock, and grabbed Dean's good hand, and wrapped his around it. "You do what I do." Dean's stomach rolled over. This was a particular fun torture Kurt liked, making Dean cum to his ministrations, just to fuck with his mind. Kurt started pumping Dean's cock quickly, making it hard as quickly as he could. Dean tried retreating into his own body, but Kurt snapped his fingers in Dean's face, having made himself familiar with Dean's attempts to cope with the abuse. Kurt started groaning when he started to get close, and pushed Dean's hand off of him. He started moving his hand quicker, keeping his face close to Dean so he could force him to be in the moment whenever he tried to leave. Dean groaned as quietly as he could as he came, shaming himself over and over again for getting any form of pleasure from Kurt's hand. Kurt grinned as he watched Dean's face fill with tears. He licked Dean's cheek and flipped him over again, burying himself deep in Dean's ass. Dean whimpered aloud at the sharp hiss of pain that radiated through his spine. Kurt slapped his ass, and whispered in his ear. "Make noises baby. Do it for me. I want to hear your screams." Dean forced himself to stop muffling the whimpers and groans, doing his best to make Kurt as happy as he could, willing the man to finish. Kurt did, with a loud shout as he filled Dean's ass with his disgusting cum. He slipped out and pulled Dean's hair almost gently. "Clean me up." Dean struggled to his feet through the pain, and cleaned Kurt's softening cock off. Kurt hugged Dean, and kissed him on the forehead like he had when Dean was a kid. "See you tomorrow, baby. Don't try to go hiding on me again." Dean sagged to the floor once Kurt had left. The pain from his, definitely, broken hand was causing him to fade, and his blood dripping from his ass was not helping the situation. He drifted off into unconsciousness, not realizing that Kurt had left the door slightly open when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter was hard to write.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!! :)


	13. The Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is saved from his fate

Present:  
Dean chose to walk home, hoping the homeless man would keep his word, and not say anything to the bus driver when he asked what happened. He made it home unscathed and realized he should probably call Roman to let him know what happened. Jo answered, and was not pleased when he asked to speak to Roman. Immediately Ro knew something was up. "What'd you do?" "I punched a reporter." "Why?" "He was asking all these questions about Seth, and I got mad." "Did anyone see you." "Just Guy." "The homeless guy?" "Yep." "Is he gonna tell anyone?" "I don't think so." "Come spend the night over here just in case. I'll call my lawyer, and he'll meet us in the morning to talk about it. If Guy talks, he'll help." "Thanks, buddy." "Shut up, Dean." Dean laughed, only to have Roman snap at him. "I mean it, Dean. Get your ass over here, and shut up." Dean made his way to his bus stop. Once on the bus, he swore the driver was looking at him funny, but he didn't say anything to him, and Dean shrugged it off. Roman opened the door for him when he got there. "We have to be at the lawyer's office at 9." "9? It's so early." "Shut up, Dean. And call your boss, let him know you're going to be late." "Tomorrow's my free day." "Good. Get some sleep." Dean collapsed on the bed in relief, comforted by the familiarity of his room at Roman's. However, as was common these days, it didn't take much for his mind to wander back to the past. Back to his Cincy days; back to Kurt.

CIncy:  
Dean drifted back to consciousness slowly. His head hurt, but the pain elsewhere had faded. He forced his eyes open, and found himself staring at a bright florscent light. "Hey, he's awake." Dean jerked at the sound of Triple H's voice. "Hey take it easy. It's okay." Triple H laid his hand on Dean's arm, but Dean quickly pulled away from his hand. "Dean, it's okay." Dean's eyes darted over to Steven, who was standing a few feet behind Triple H. Dean looked back at Triple H, hating him for the pity he found there. "What did you do, Steven?" "I'm not stupid, dude. I knew as soon as I saw you I was going to have to save you again." Dean opened his mouth to argue, when Triple H stopped him. "Why would you come back here?" "Where else was I supposed to go?" Dean asked bitterly. "You kicked me out of my only home." Triple H opened his mouth and then closed it again. He took a step back, and lowered his head. "We failed you; I failed you. Dean, you don't have to let his continue. Come home with me. Your 'punishment' is over." "I don't need your pity." Dean growled at him. Steven stepped up. "Dude, get out of your own head. You CANNOT stay here! It's not healthy for you to be back under his control. He's going to kill you. Remember what happened that finally made you run away?" Dean lowered his head, trying desperately not to remember that final trip to the emergency room that had forced him to leave Cincinnati before he was in the ground. "Yeah, I remember." His voice broke on the last word. "I'll take that as a yes." Triple H left the room, intending to find the doctor to get permission to take Dean home with him. Dean just kept his mouth shut, and sat quietly while Triple H packed him up, and took him back to Virginia. He didn't speak when Stephanie tried to be a mother figure. He didn't say a word when Vince came by and impressed on him the importance of not talking about what Kurt had done to him. He didn't speak when they left him alone with Wyatt, thinking they were friends. He didn't even defend himself when Wyatt raped him. He didn't say another word until he found out Seth was on his way home. And when he did speak, it was just to tell Triple H that he didn't want to see Seth. He didn't say anything when Seth came to see him anyways. He didn't wrestle anymore, didn't even do promos, wasn't completely sure why they were still paying him. But asking would require talking, so he kept quiet. He kept quiet when Seth became WWE champion, and tried to celebrate with him. He didn't even do or say anything when Seth walked in on him getting Wyatt a 'forced' blowjob. He most definitely didn't say anything when Wyatt was fired three weeks later for violating the "performance-enhancing drug" rule. And he still didn't say anything when Seth came in to his room (that he hadn't left since Triple H had brought him home), and asked him to marry him again. Dean couldn't even finally say yes when both Triple H and Stephanie both assured him that they were okay with it, and Vince would deal with it. In fact, Dean Ambrose didn't speak a word for almost six months after being released from the hospital, besides the word "no" when Seth came home and asked to see him... And when he did speak, it hurt so much, he hoped to never open his mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean decided to be violent and now I have to fix it, so the next chapter is going to wrap it up, but I'll say now, this is not going to be accurate because the reporter wasn't supposed to be in this story, but Dean insisted on punching someone...


	14. The Fallout of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm wrapping up this stupid punching a reporter cuz I didn't want to write it in the first place. I apologize that it doesn't follow procedure.

Dean was forced awake before he wanted to be. Roman's lawyer showed up at the house at 8, with the morning newspaper. Dean stumbled to the kitchen for the coffee, shrugging at the paper that Roman was waving at him. "Front page news. 'Reporter attacked at bus stop, former WWE superstar suspect." "I knew it was you the second I saw it, what the actual hell, Ambrose?" Dean growled at the offending voice, flipping the lawyer off from behind his back. "I'm focused on coffee right now. Who gives a shit about some two-bit reporter who needed to shut up?" "Ambrose." Dean slowly turned and looked at the dark man in the suit standing behind him. "Yes, Nancy?" He smirked at the purposeful mispronunciation of the man's name, but it fell when the man in question didn't even seem to notice. "This is a problem. You need to tell me exactly what happened, and are there any witnesses that I need to fix?" "Just the homeless man who lives there, but he stole the guy's jacket so I don't think he'll talk." Mark Kenci face-palmed his forehead. "Yeah, I'll be needing that jacket. Buy him a different one so there's no evidence." Dean saluted. "Yes, sir. Will that be all, sir?" "Oh my god, Ambrose. Sit down and tell me the fucking story." Dean sat, scowling as he did so. They spent the next hour going over the story a hundred times and a hundred different ways. Mark sent one of his guys out to find Guy, and give him a better jacket. They returned jacket in tow and promise that he knew nothing, even if the cops asked. They also reported that the security cameras in the bus stop had not been working that night so there was no evidence. It was all going to boil down to what the reporter told the cops. However, Kenci thought that they could leverage the judge with it being a trying time for Dean with the anniversary of Seth's death, and Wrestlemania coming up. Dean didn't talk much after that comment, besides making a snide comment about wanting to get to work. Kenci waved him off, and Dean headed upstairs to do just that. Joelle followed him. "Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be at school. But no lectures from the man who chooses to beat up reporters on the street." Dean plopped down on the bed. "What do you want, Jo?" "Nothing. I just wanted to give you a hug." "Well thanks, hun, but I'm good. I need to get ready for work." "Uncle Dean?" "Yeah, hun?" "I love you.. & I know you miss Uncle Seth. I'm sorry he's gone, and you're stuck without him. But I wanted you to know something... You have family here. We love you very much, if you leave me, I'm going to be heartbroken." Dean frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." "Uncle Dean, I've taken psychology classes. I know what's going on. Please, don't leave me." "Okay, sweet pea, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I won't leave you." Jo nodded, gave her uncle a hug, and let him get ready for work. Dean shook his head after she left, still confused by what she was talking about. Moving on, he got ready for work, and made his way to the gym. His boss glowered at him from the desk where he was reading the morning paper, but Dean just grinned at him. He made it through his first class before the cops arrived to "talk" to him about the reporter. Dean asked his boss to call Kenci, and refused to speak to them. Kenci agreed to meet at the station, and Dean reluctantly went with the cops to the station. Turned out the reporter couldn't remember what happened, and there was no evidence so the matter was dropped. As Dean walked out of the police station with Kenci, his mind drifted back to that day... That awful day that Dean Ambrose spoke again after six months.

Past:  
Six months had gone by since Triple H had brought Dean home. He'd given Dean a room at their house for a little bit, but he had never left. He had eaten what was brought to him, and showered when they directed him to, but most of his time was spent in solitude just blanking staring at the wall around him. After a few weeks, Stephanie had taken it upon herself to decorate the walls, so Dean found himself staring at pictures of the Shield, pictures of himself and Seth when they were together (pictures he didn't know how Stephanie had gotten), pictures of himself with Kevin & PooPoo, and most importantly, encouraging messages around these pictures. For about a month, Stephanie noticed how he would occasionally mouth the words as he read them, but then Bray Wyatt said they were friends, and he wanted to see him. After that, Dean stopped reading the encouraging posters. Stephanie wondered what happened during those visits, but didn't want to stress Dean out so she kept her mouth shut. When Seth came home, she hoped that would break Dean out of his shell, but when Triple H asked him, he said "no." It was the only word he'd spoken since he had come home. Stephanie couldn't quite manage to hide her shock, and Dean seemed to clam up even more. She tried to tell Seth to wait a few weeks but he was insistent. They did manage to hold him off by keeping him occupied with the WWE championship, but once he won that, he was determined to see his "baby." He took a bottle of Patron up to Dean's room trying to celebrate, but quickly exited the room, a weird glint in his eye. A week later, he came to Stephanie and told her that he had walked in on Dean giving Wyatt a blowjob, only it wasn't a blowjob that Dean had wanted to give. Stephanie found this slightly hard to believe, but agreed to have Triple H question Wyatt. It didn't take more than two minutes alone with him for her husband to exit his office, and approach her with a murderous glint in his eye. "I don't care what ropes we have to jump through, I want that piece of shit out of my company NOW!" Stephanie agreed, and the two of them forced Vince to remove Wyatt from the active roster, and within a month, Vince had been convinced that Wyatt had to go completely. When Stephanie questioned Triple H about why he had made Wyatt leave, Triple H refused to tell her, and assured her that she definitely didn't want to know how that conversation went. It wasn't until much later that she discovered what really happened.


	15. The Fallout of Home Cont...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this was supposed to be part of the other chapter

Dean went back to work like nothing happened. He spent the rest of the day teaching his wrestling classes, molding the young minds of tomorrow. Most of them were WWE fans, and a few times, they would approach him about autographs, but he'd been there for awhile and most people were used to him by now. The weekend came and went, and Dean stayed away from Wrestlemania, and refused to see who had won any matches. He specifically told his students before he left on Friday that he did NOT want to know, and thankfully they held true to their word. In fact, Dean made it all the way until Wednesday before he was forced to think about WWE again. Wednesday morning actually started the same way the rest of his days started. But at the coffee shop while he was in line waiting, the person behind him made a noise. He turned to see none other than Antonio Cesaro standing there. "Hey man, it's been awhile." Dean did his best to smile at him. He'd always liked Cesaro, but those days were behind him. "Yeah, just staying busy." "What are you doing now?" "I'm teaching wrestling at a gym downtown." "Oh very cool." The barista called Dean forward and he quickly placed his order. Cesaro came forward too. "I got his today." He placed his order too and joined Dean at the other end. "Thanks." "No problem. Hey man, it was good seeing you. We miss you and Ro over at WWE. Definitely don't care for Orton being champ again. We need our boys back." "No thanks, man. It was nice seeing you, but I don't really care about WWE anymore, not too concerned with updates again." Dean started to walk away, but Cesaro stopped him. "I hear you. But listen man, we all still love you. I know what's coming up, and please don't do anything stupid." Dean frowned, pretending like he didn't know what Cesaro was talking about. "I'm good, man. Like I said it was good seeing you." Dean took his coffee and quickly left the shop. He was getting real tired of all this "stupid" talk. It had been a year since he'd last had a fix, and he thought he was doing pretty good. And yeah, Seth's death anniversary was coming in a week, but he could handle it. He'd be fine. He determined to put the encounter out of his mind, and he went about his day.


	16. Gone for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains Seth's death... you have been warned!!

Five days had gone by and Dean was still fine. Seth's anniversary was only one day away, and Dean was spending the day with Roman and Joelle (their idea, since apparently everyone was worried he'd fall back into drugs). He was finishing up his word load when the receptionist at the front came back. "Hey Dean, there's someone at the door for you." "I'm busy." "She said you'd say that, and then she said to tell you that you get your ass out there or you're fired." She held out the fired with an eyebrow raised, and Dean groaned. "Fine." He took his sweet ass time getting to the front, and once there, leaned against the door with his arms crossed. "What do you want, Steph?" "I know you don't want to see me, and I get why. But I want to tell you a story... and I have something to give you, that I should have given you two years ago." Dean shook his head. "No, just no." He started to walk back to his office. "Dean, please." "Fine. Follow me." Dean left, not caring if Steph followed him. She did, and once to his office, she settled into a chair. "What?" "I want to tell you what happened when you came back."

 

Stephanie didn't find out what happened until that day. The day the WWE didn't talk about... because it was just too sad. That day that Seth's car missed the turn, and he plummented to his death. That morning, she had finally got the Wyatt story from her husband. He hold her how Wyatt had totally admitted to it, and then tried to tell Triple H, in very graphic terms, what exactly had happend and how Dean had basically asked for it. Steph could barely believe how disturbing Wyatt was. She had always known that he was creep, but this just felt over the line. She asked Triple H if something else was going to be done about him, like criminal charges, but apparently Dean had refused to do anything about it, so their hands were tied. Triple H assured her though that he had blacklisted Wyatt from everywhere, and a restraining order had been filed on behalf of the entire WWE roster. And Wyatt's minions? They had the option to cease all contact with Wyatt or quit. All had chosen to quit, and Triple H was very happy about that. Steph had to admit that she was too. Stephanie decided to go see Dean again, and try her best to fix him. Once again, she was shot down with the silence that Dean wrapped around him like his safety blanket. She apologized anyway, and she once again encouraged him to reach out to Seth, and if not him, then Roman. Dean just stared at her blankly, then looked away again. Although, she did notice that he looked away at one of the encouraging posters she had hung up. She left with a slightly more optimistic attitude for Dean. Around dinner time, Seth dropped by to see if Dean would see him. Once he refused, Seth asked Steph to give Dean a letter from him. Steph agreed, and stuck in her purse, reminding herself to give it to him later. While Steph and Triple H were out to dinner, his phone rang. Steph reminded him of his agreement to not take work calls during date night, but it kept ringing. Then Steph's phone rang. Reluctantly she answered. "Hello." "I'm called for Mrs. Stephanie McMahon Levesquence." "This is she." "Hello, Mrs. Levesquence. I'm sorry to be the phone to make this call, but my name is Office John Kendrick, and I'm calling because you are listed as one of Seth Rollins' emergency contact." "Yes?" Stephanie's voice shook as the feeling of dread spend over her. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Mr. Rollins was killed a car accident. We need you to identify the body." Steph didn't answer for a minute, just sat there in the crowded restaurant as tears started to pour down her face, and Triple H stared at her, desperately wanting to know what was going on. "Where?" She finally managed to get out through the gut-wrenching tears. "The Central Police Station. Again, I'm sorry ma'am." She hung up the phone, and didn't speak for a few minutes. Finally, she looked at Triple H, and just shook her head. "Let's go." She whispered, and he quickly dropped some money on the table and they left. "Where to?" He asked, once they got in the car. "Central Police Station," was all she was able to get out as she struggled to breath... and to make sense of what had happened. Once they got there and inside, Stephanie forced herself to stop crying as she approached the reception desk. "How can I help you?" Asked the cheerful lady. "We're here for Seth Rollins." Triple H frowned, and grabbed her arm. "Why are we here for Seth? What is going on?" The lady looked sympathetic and nodded. "I'll grab Officer Kendrick." Stephanie let the tears fall again as she looked at Triple H. "There was an ac... accident.... Seth.... He's..." She shook her head trying to get the words out, but Triple H already understood. He knew they wouldn't be at the police station if Seth was still alive (instead of the hospital). He rubbed a hand down his face, and groaned. Stephanie grabbed his other hand, and they waited for Kendrick. Once he arrived, they followed him down to the morgue in the basement, and waited for the coroner to pull back the sheet. As soon as she looked down, she knew. The coroner had only pulled the sheet down to his neck, but that was all she needed. Although most of his face was destroyed beyond recognition, that blasted streak of blonde hair remained. Steph reached out and petting it, feeling that silky feeling that was a trademark of Seth's shampoo. "What happened?" Triple H asked, his voice breaking as he struggled to control his emotions. "It appears he tried to take the curve on Holland too fast, and his car tail fished off the railing. The car was on fire when we got there. He was DOA. I'm sorry." Stephanie pressed her face against Seth's hair. She could smell the smoke from his charred face, and see the blood from the gash on the back of his head. "It doesn't appear that he suffered, ma'am." The coroner said. "It's my belief that he was killed on impact.” Stephanie nodded, but didn’t move. Triple H had managed to control his tears at this point, and got some more information out of the police officer before coming back to Stephanie and prying her off of Seth’s body. He arraigned for the body to be picked up, and they went home almost in a trance. Stephanie still crying at their loss. When they got home, she put her purse down, and that’s when she noticed the letter. She stopped, and her gaze went up the stairs... up to where Dean was, still waiting in his room for his life to get better... waiting for his problems to go away so he could marry the love of his life... waiting for a man who was now dead. Triple H laid his hand on her arm. “I’ll do it.” Stephanie shook her head. “No. It should be me.” She made that trip with the slowest steps she had ever taken in her life. She knocked on Dean’s door, before slowly opening it, and standing in his room, not even knowing where to start. Dean looked at her open and close her mouth for a few minutes before getting up from the bed, and walking over to her. He placed his hand on her arm, and she broke. “Seth.... He.... the car crash.... crashed.... He didn’t.... they said he was dea.... gone.... before they.... got there.” Dean’s hand had dropped after the word ‘crash’ and by the time she was finished, he was on the ground. Ungodly wails were coming from his mouth, and he kept screaming ‘no’ over and over again. Stephanie reached out to try to comfort him, but he pushed her away. Triple H rushed in at the sound of the wails, but didn’t try to talk to him. He grabbed Steph. “Come on.” Steph shook her head. “You can’t help him now. Come on.” He got her in bed, and held her until she cried herself to sleep. Once she was out, Triple H allowed himself to let go, and cried his own tears. He finally drifted off, still hearing those screams coming from Dean’s room. The next morning, Dean was gone.


	17. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean read's Seth's letter... BAD angst!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stuff in brackets {} in the letter are the parts that Seth crossed out while writing it. It didn't copy over that way for me :(

Dean interrupted her story. “Look, I already know what happened. I’m assuming you’re here to give me that letter, and apologize for not giving it to me earlier. I don’t want it, or you. Get lost.” He stood up, fully intending to boot her, but Steph stopped him. “There’s more. You missed his funeral.” “I’m well aware that I missed his funeral. Not interested. Now go away.” Stephanie opened her mouth, then closed it again. She opened her purse, and pulled out a faded envelope. “Here. I’m truly sorry, Dean.” She stood at the door for a minute, just looking at him, then shook her head and walked out. Dean stood there for a minute, then grabbed the letter. He looked at the writing on the front. ‘Dean’ was written there in that scrawl that Seth had considered handwriting. Dean smiled, remembering how many times he had made fun of Seth for his handwriting. He opened the letter slowly, still not sure if he was going to read it. It was only two pages long from what he could see. He thought briefly about calling Roman, but thought he would probably want to be there when he read it, especially after the debacle that happened right after Seth had died. Roman will never forget how wrecked Dean had been after showing up at his house, a little over a year after Seth had died, strung out beyond recognition, and sporting bruises all over his body. So Dean decided that Ro did not need to be there when he read this letter. He made sure the door was shut & locked, and began:

Dear Dean, god, baby, I fucked up. I should never have agreed to break up with you in the first place. I know that I broke your trust that day, and you don't give trust easily. For that, I know a part of you will always hate me... and I'm okay with that. But a part of you has to love me still... because I still love you. I can't imagine my life without you. {Triple H told me} I know about Cincinnati.... & baby I'm so sorry {because it's my fault} I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect... to keep it from happening in the first place. I failed you. {All I've ever done is fail you.} I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. {Please forgive me.} 

Dean threw the letter on the ground... He definitely didn't want to read the rest. He had worked hard to pretend everything was fine, and this letter was fucking all that up. His skin itched while his hand unconsciously reached back for the letter. He caught himself just in time, and made a decision. He grabbed his stuff, and headed out. He called Roman on the way, and told him he needed to take a drive to clear his mind, careful to not mention Stephanie or the letter, and Ro agreed to let him borrow the car. Once in the car, he faltered a little, thinking about little Jo and how much she cared about him. Nevertheless, his driving found him outside that house from years ago, the one where inside Dean knew he'd find what he needed to forget. A knock at the window startled him. "Hey Deano. It's been a while. B's got some sweeeett stuff now!!" Dean chuckled and followed the teenager up the stairs. He paused at the door, Jo's face once again coming to his mind. "Hey Finn, give me a minute." "You alright man?" Dean just shook his head. He raced back to the car, intending to go back to Roman and confess. Instead he found himself at the cemetery, in front of Seth's grave. He broke down, punching the ground in frustration and cussing Seth for leaving him.

 

Four hours later, and three missed called from Roman later, Dean sat up, resolution set in his face. He knew this was going to break Roman and Jo's hearts, but deep inside he knew it was for the best. He slowly walked back to the car, and started it. He dug around for some paper and a pen, before driving back through town. He patted the letter in his pocket, before deciding maybe a fire-proof spot was better. He placed in the glove box, and stared at the road ahead of him. That blasted curve. The one that ended three Superstars careers... all in one day. Dean took a deep breath, and hit the gas. As his car slammed into that curve going 85MPH his only thought was "Seth baby I'm coming". And like Seth, his car also burst into flames on impact of that ravine below. Dean's last thought on this earth was how he couldn't wait to be reunited with Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this story, please comment and let me know! Feedback is always appreciated! (positive and negative) :)


End file.
